March 7, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The March 7, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 7, 2011 at American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Summary The Deadman just raised the stakes. Emerging on Raw, The Undertaker informed Triple H that not only did he end the storied career of Shawn Michaels, he's more than willing to log a repeat performance in order to maintain his undefeated streak at WrestleMania. In a bold move, even for him, The Phenom proposed that he and Triple H wage their war at WrestleMania in a No Holds Barred Match. Another week, another casualty. Despite suffering an ambush from The New Nexus, Randy Orton competed in a match against New Nexus disciple David Otunga. As stipulated by the Raw GM a week ago, should Otunga win he could be in CM Punk's corner during his bout with The Viper at WrestleMania. Were he to lose, however, he would be banned. As the match wore on, Orton exhibited stamina and determination enough to eventually overcome his sizable foe. Afterward, WWE's Apex Predator lined up to punt Otunga in the skull. Before he could, Mason Ryan burst onto the scene, only to find himself RKO’d. The chaos prompted Punk himself to join the fray and plead with Orton not to follow through with his patented punt. Rather than abide, however, Orton reared back and sentenced Otunga to the same fate as fellow Nexi Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris before him. Rather than compete against Christian, Alberto Del Rio instead recruited his WWE NXT Rookie, Brodus Clay, for the task. Although Clay proved he is indeed a behemoth, Captain Charisma's experience appeared too much to tackle. After Christian won, however, The Mexican elitist waylaid him in typically underhanded fashion. With Women's History Month upon us, it seemed only fitting that first-ever “Diva,” Sunny, was announced as the next inductee in the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2011. The gorgeous groundbreaker will join Shawn Michaels, “Hacksaw” Jim Duggan and “Bullet” Bob Armstrong during the Hall of Fame ceremony in Atlanta on April 2. Oh, those crafty Bellas. Last week, the ladies hoodwinked the referee with Twin Magic, allowing Nikki to become the No. 1 contender for the Divas Title. The deception allowed Nikki a title opportunity against Divas Champion Eve. Unfortunately for her, though, she and sister Brie went to the well once too often. As the deceitful duo attempted Twin Magic again during Nikki's title bout, they were found out. The revelation cost them and also helped Eve to retain Brace yourself, WWE Universe, Nicole “Snooki” Polizzi is coming to Raw! The star of cable's highest rated show, Jersey Shore, will drop by Monday night when Raw rolls into St. Louis. What will the fun-loving, outspoken celebrity have to say? Tune in to find out! Last week, Michael Cole announced that his trainer for his WrestleMania match against Jerry “The King” Lawler will be Jack Swagger. This week, the other boot dropped. Cole revealed his choice as special guest referee: JBL! Only one problem. Before The Lonestar Loudmouth could sign the contract, “Stone Cold” Steve Austin confronted the two. After stunning JBL, The Texas Rattlesnake signed on the dotted line to become the match's special guest referee and chased off Cole. What's red and white and angry all over? You guessed it, Sheamus. The Irishman's losing streak continued as he dropped a non-title match to U.S. Champion Daniel Bryan by count-out after seemingly injuring his ankle. In the wake of the bout, a frustrated Sheamus challenged Bryan to a U.S. Title Match next week, vowing that were he to lose, he will quit WWE! Ouch. As if being trounced by CM Punk wasn't agonizing enough, the New Nexus leader's disciple, Mason Ryan, muscled in on the action. The overwhelming underling proved his fealty by pummeling Truth with a painful powerhouse move. After his termination from SmackDown, Dolph Ziggler appeared eager to prove himself to his new Raw roster mates. Consider it done. The showy Superstar tackled the hefty test of John Morrison and proved he belongs by beating The Shaman of Sexy. After the bout, his special lady friend, Vickie Guerrero, received a rude awakening when it was revealed that only Ziggler was hired on by the Raw GM, not Vickie. She could join the red brand, however, under one condition: The shrill cougar must defeat former Women's Champion Trish Stratus next week to secure a spot. In case anyone forgot who the WWE Champion is, The Miz was happy to refresh their memory. Though supposedly boycotting Raw (as cited on his Twitter account), The Cleveland Screamer surfaced from under the ring as John Cena addressed disparaging comments made by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson a week earlier. The WWE Champion then attacked the Cenation Commander-in-Chief. As Miz lectured the WWE Universe and The Rock, his WrestleMania opponent lie writhing on the canvas. Just as it appeared the WWE Champion had wrapped up his tirade, he turned back to a dazed Cena and crushed him with a People's Elbow before bidding a fed-up farewell. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Evan Bourne defeated Ted DiBiase (w /Maryse) *Randy Orton defeated David Otunga (1:58) *Christian defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Alberto Del Rio) (2:40) *Eve Torres (w/ Gail Kim) © defeated Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) to retain the WWE Divas Championship (3:07) *Daniel Bryan defeated Sheamus by Count Out (1:08) *CM Punk (w/ Mason Ryan) defeated R-Truth (2:33) *Dolph Ziggler defeated John Morrison (5:29) *Dark Match: John Cena & Randy Orton defeated CM Punk & The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Undertaker proposed his Match with Triple H be No Holds Barred RAW_928_Photo_003.jpg RAW_928_Photo_004.jpg RAW_928_Photo_005.jpg RAW_928_Photo_007.jpg RAW_928_Photo_009.jpg RAW_928_Photo_010.jpg Randy Orton v David Otunga RAW_928_Photo_013.jpg RAW_928_Photo_014.jpg RAW_928_Photo_015.jpg RAW_928_Photo_020.jpg RAW_928_Photo_024.jpg RAW_928_Photo_028.jpg Christian v Brodus Clay RAW_928_Photo_034.jpg RAW_928_Photo_037.jpg RAW_928_Photo_038.jpg RAW_928_Photo_039.jpg RAW_928_Photo_041.jpg RAW_928_Photo_043.jpg Eve Torres v Nikki Bella RAW_928_Photo_048.jpg RAW_928_Photo_049.jpg RAW_928_Photo_052.jpg RAW_928_Photo_055.jpg RAW_928_Photo_059.jpg RAW_928_Photo_062.jpg Steve Austin signed contract to be special guest referee at WrestleMania RAW_928_Photo_064.jpg RAW_928_Photo_066.jpg RAW_928_Photo_072.jpg RAW_928_Photo_076.jpg RAW_928_Photo_082.jpg RAW_928_Photo_085.jpg Daniel Bryan v Sheamus RAW_928_Photo_090.jpg RAW_928_Photo_093.jpg RAW_928_Photo_095.jpg RAW_928_Photo_097.jpg RAW_928_Photo_098.jpg RAW_928_Photo_099.jpg CM Punk v R-Truth RAW_928_Photo_102.jpg RAW_928_Photo_105.jpg RAW_928_Photo_108.jpg RAW_928_Photo_110.jpg RAW_928_Photo_114.jpg RAW_928_Photo_115.jpg Dolph Ziggler v John Morrison RAW_928_Photo_121.jpg RAW_928_Photo_123.jpg RAW_928_Photo_125.jpg RAW_928_Photo_128.jpg RAW_928_Photo_130.jpg RAW_928_Photo_133.jpg The Miz attacked John Cena RAW_928_Photo_134.jpg RAW_928_Photo_139.jpg RAW_928_Photo_140.jpg RAW_928_Photo_143.jpg RAW_928_Photo_148.jpg RAW_928_Photo_149.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #928 results * Raw #928 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events